


Cover for Interface by Hyperballad

by Monikitaa



Series: Cover Art [6]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is set in the future, the year 2044. "David" is an Android working in tandem with an acerbic Special Ops Cop named Logan in apprehending the people responsible for a series of gruesome deaths caused by the malfunctioning Androids called "Charlie X". David ends up guarding a Charlie X model, an Android crime witness, who calls itself Charles Xavier and things take an indecent turn when Charles educates David on how to explore his 'hidden' self...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover for Interface by Hyperballad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyperballad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/gifts).



> This fic is set in the future, the year 2044. "David" is an Android working in tandem with an acerbic Special Ops Cop named Logan in apprehending the people responsible for a series of gruesome deaths caused by the malfunctioning Androids called "Charlie X". David ends up guarding a Charlie X model, an Android crime witness, who calls itself Charles Xavier and things take an indecent turn when Charles educates David on how to explore his 'hidden' self...

  * Inspired by [Interface](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1822234/chapters/3913813) by [Hyperballad](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/pseuds/Hyperballad)



             


End file.
